dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Ahua
Ahua was a former member of the TumTum Tribe who became a ruthless Stromling Islander who led much of the Maelstrom's forces on Adventurers' Island Biography Early Life Ahua was presumably one of Achu's most trusted Islanders. However, in 2010, Ahua led a number of Islanders out into Adventurers' Island's jungles where they found a mysterious temple with a dark aura around it. The Islanders explored the temple and were suddenly infected by the dark power they later learned was called the Maelstrom. Ahua quickly learned the extent of his new powers as a Stromling and he and his Stromling Islander allies returned to the Aztec Village to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack Team finally arrived on Adventurers' Island to eliminate the Maelstrom temple, Ahua was ordered by the Maelstrom to eliminate any Dino Attack Agents without drawing attention to himself as a Stromling. Soon afterwards, Ahua was ordered by Achu to lead a group of natives in an attempt to find Dino Attack Agent Dust who had escaped from captivity. Ahua chased Dust and his rescuer, Agent Zachary, around the jungle. Ahua eventually cornered the agents and pushed them off a cliff to their supposed doom. Ahua returned to the village and reported back to Achu. A short while later, a large group of Dino Attack Agents arrived in the village with the intent of stopping a Mutant Dino attack on the village. Among the Dino Attack Agents was Zach, who Ahua was furious to see alive. Ahua pointed him out to some other TumTum Tribal members, who captured him and brought him to Achu. Ahua wanted to execute the Dino Attack Agent, but Achu, who had met Zach prior to the Dino Attack, decided to test Zach's loyalty by allowing him to battle under Islander escort. When the battle began for the Aztec village, Ahua fought for the Dino Attack Team to keep his cover. However, when the Mutant Dinos broke through Achu's barriers, Ahua decided to prey on unsuspecting Dino Attack and TumTum Tribe with his group of Stromlings. It wasn't long until he found Zach again, this time carrying Dino Attack Agent Rex. He ordered his Stromlings to hide while he confronted Zach and Rex. Ahua revealed his Stromling form and informed the agents of Dr. Rex loosing his grip on the Maelstrom. He then summoned his Stromlings to kill Zach and Rex, but they were saved when Andrew and Laxus arrived and killed the Stromling and rescued them. Ahua knew his cover had been blown and escaped the Aztec Village after the Dino Attack Agents escaped. After the battle, Ahua attempted to kill Zach, but was caught by Dino Attack Agent Scratch's overly active senses and was shot by Zach with a Sonic Screamer. He quickly woke up and shot two Dino Attack Agents before escaping again. Ahua decided to bid his time in the Maelstrom temple, waiting for the perfect time to attack Zach again. Organizing the Fight A few days later Ahua learned that Zach was approaching the location of the Maelstrom temple and went to a corrupted water pool to wait for the Dino Attack Agent. When Zach arrived, Ahua planned to push him into the Maelstrom pool to corrupt him, only for Zach to shoot off Ahua's hand. Furious, Ahua was about to defeat Zach with his spear when the Maelstrom suddenly shot out of the pool and destroyed the spear in mid-flight. Surprised that the Maelstrom had protected Zach, Ahua fled to the Temple of Hotep III, interested in Zach's odd ability. After creating a prosthetic hand with his spear, Ahua's Stromlings found Zach near the temple, manually infected with the Maelstrom by XERRD. Zach was brought to Ahua's chamber, where Ahua probed Zach's memories in hope to find the secret of Zach's strange deus ex machina. He found that Zach had been born with the power and that he had to live on LEGO Island to prepare himself for his fate. Seeing the Minifig as a threat to the Maelstrom reign, he allowed the Maelstrom already in Zach's body to flourish more. Not long afterwards, Zach's transformation was completed and became Ahua's loyal Stromling servant. In order to properly take control of Zach, he convinced the Stromling Agent that both XERRD and the Dino Attack Team's aims were futile to the Maelstrom's own goals. He then ordered Zach and four other Stromling to enter the XERRD fortress and to kill as many XERRD and Dino Attack as possible. However, four of the Stromlings were killed and Zach nearly left the Maelstrom's grasp after being fatally stabbed. When Zach returned, Ahua told off the Stromling for trying to commit suicide by standing still while he battled Nazareno. He then probed Zach's mind again and discovered that when he saw a female Dino Attack Agent the Maelstrom temporarily lost control of Zach's mind. He reasoned to kill this Dino Attack Agent as soon as possible. Ahua then sent Zach and three other Stromlings to the Dino Attack medical tent outside the XERRD fortress to find any information. Not long afterwards, several Stromling reported the approach of several high-ranking XERRD scientists who had escaped the temple. Zach returned reporting that a scientist had attempted to create a cure to the Maelstrom. The scientist had been executed by Zach, putting an end to the Dino Attack's plans. Ahua then sent Zach out to assassinate the high-ranking XERRD scientists who were clad in Paradox gear as a suicide mission as he saw Zach as a threat to his control. However, Zach decided to send other Stromlings to eliminate the XERRD scientists while he confronted Ahua. Ahua revealed that he felt Zach was too powerful and need to be eliminated. Just as Ahua was about kill Zach, the latter demonstrated his abilities to control the Maelstrom and threatened to kill Ahua if the Stromling Islander attempted to do the same to Zach. Ahua later learned from scouts that a squad of Mutant Dinos sent by Zach to attack the Dino Attack Team had been sidetracked by an unknown object. Ahua informed Zach of this, causing the latter to head out to discover the source of the distraction. After Zach's departure, Ahua learned that the Maelstrom had learned the anatomy and attire of the Dino Attack Agents, XERRD operatives, and TumTum Tribesmen well enough to create Stromlings out of its own form. Ahua also found seven Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids during an exploration trip to the XERRD fortress. He manipulated the Maelstrom in the Hybrid's body until they served the Maelstrom like their Mutant Dino counterparts. Ahua also contacted the girl featured in Zach's memories, who he learned was named Minerva Fabello, and tempted her with the information of where the Maelstrom Temple was. Battle for Adventurers' Island Several hours later, Zach returned to the temple with a Stromling Ape named Cranky. Zach informed him that he had set a sixty hour timelimit for the Dino Attack to start heading toward the Maelstrom Temple. Ahua then spent the next day assembling a massive army of Stromlings to counter the Dino Attack's forces. During his preparations, Zach informed Ahua that the Dino Attack Team would be splitting up to search two temples in the Maelstrom area. Zach then sent a small group of Stromling led by Colonel to guard the true Maelstrom Temple, the Temple of Creation. When Ahua protested the lack of defense against the Maelstrom Temple, Zach argued they could trick the Dino Attack Team into heading to the Temple of Hotep III so they could ambush and eliminate them. Ahua grudgingly agreed to the plan. He realized that Zach was usurping his control over the Stromlings at the Maelstrom's disposal. With the upcoming deadline, he would need to put his plan to kill Zach in motion. Ahua met with Zach one last time when there was less than half hour until Zach's deadline. Ahua quickly laid out his plan of attack against the Dino Attack Team, which Zach agreed to without question. After Zach went into the Temple of Hotep III, Ahua contacted the Maelstrom Spy in the Dino Attack Team, Ghost, and told him to bring Minerva Fabello to the temple. However, Minerva, along with two other agents, killed Ghost before he could escape the outpost with her. However, Ahua learned that Minerva wished to find Zach. He quickly realized he could use this to his advantage. While preparing for the fight, the Reclaimer landed in the clearing near of the Temple of Hotep III. The Dino Attack Agents aboard the ship demanded that Ahua stepped aside. However, Ahua refused and prepared the army to attack. The ship was suddenly met with reinforcements and a battle was sparked between the Stromlings and Dino Attack Agents. Ahua escaped the battle and contacted Colonel and Zach, demanding the two returned to the temple immediately. Ahua observed the battle from the temple and anxiously awaited Zach to enter the temple so he could set his plan in motion. As the battle progressed, eleven Dino Attack Agents entered the temple, including Minerva Fabello. Zach reentered the temple later alone, as Cranky had been killed by the Dino Attack Team. Ahua informed Zach of the infiltrators and commanded him to stay in the chamber while Ahua left to observe the battle. However, Ahua went no where near the battle and put his plan into action. Throughout the temple, Ahua tempted Minerva mentally with the information of Zach's whereabouts. As Minerva was walking through the pendulum hallway of the temple, Ahua rigged the trap so a trap door would open up under her that would lead her to Zach. However, as she fell through the trap, she brought along Elite Agent Andrew. Ahua disregarded Andrew, seeing him as useless. Despite this, the Maelstrom attempted to have Minerva kill Andrew by setting off a trap. Realizing the trap would crush Minerva since she disobeyed the Maelstrom, Ahua managed to halt the trap's crushing mechanism long enough for the two to make it through the hallway and to discover the Zach's chamber. Ahua watched as Zach verbally abused Minerva, which sparked fear that his plan would not work. However, before he could dwell on it any longer, he and Zach heard a voice erupt from Andrew's head. After speaking with the voice, Ahua entered Andrew's mind and attempted to corrupt him into a Stromling. However, Andrew managed to block out Ahua long enough to wake up and join the fight between Zach and Minerva. Before the fight progressed any further, Zach called out Ahua on his plans to kill Zach using Andrew and Minerva. Ahua watched the battle and saw Zach become weakened by Minerva and Andrew, as according to his plan. However, after he learned the two Dino Attack Agents intended to inject a Maelstrom cure into Zach's body instead of killing him, he intervened, pinning Andrew to the ground and choking Minerva with the Maelstrom. His murderous plans were abruptly cut short as Zach stood up and stopped Ahua. Zach revealed he had escaped the Maelstrom's grasp and threw Ahua against the chamber's walls, knocking him out. Several minutes later, Ahua woke up and found the chamber empty. the Darkitect then spoke to Ahua, expressing anger at letting Zach becoming a Minifig again without killing him. The Darkitect then filled Ahua's body to brim with the Maelstrom. The overwhelming amount of Maelstrom in Ahua's body caused his heart and brain to burst, killing him instantly. His body then faded away into dust. Abilities and Traits Ahua was a very powerful and very intelligent Stromling. Due to his TumTum Tribe past, Ahua was skilled at used weapons used by his tribe, hunting, and camouflaging himself in jungle terrain. As a Stromling, Ahua had the ability to summon spears engulfed in flames at will. He could also light his spear arm on fire without burning himself. Ahua also knew how to use modern weapons, such as rifles. As a well-renowned TumTum Tribe member, Ahua was known for his leadership and bravery. However, as an Stromling, Ahua became ruthless and cruel, having little regard for anyone else, including his other Stromlings. Ahua was very willing to kill his allies if he felt his position as the leader over the Stromlings was being compromised by other Stromlings.. Trivia *Ahua was originally created by that guy from that show as a brute native chasing Dust and Zach through the jungles of Adventurers' Island. However, BrikmanMcStudz expanded upon that guy's brute native by giving him a name, abilities, and, of course, the fact that Ahua is a Stromling. *Ahua spoke in nosism, or in third-person, referring to himself as we instead of I. This trait was not shared by any other Stromling. Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Villains Category:Stromlings Category:Deceased Characters